No te desnudes todavía
by GaiaMaquiavela
Summary: Songfic inspirado en una canción de Luis Eduardo Aute, No te desnudes todavía. Harry y Draco se reencuentran casi veinte años después de declararse su amor, y no volverse a ver.


**NO TE DESNUDES TODAVÍA**

****

Frente a frente, tantos años después del colegio, tantos años después de la última vez que se vieron. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso? Quince o dieciséis años, había perdido la cuenta. Y allí estaban los dos, que nunca quisieron reconocer lo que sentían por el otro, avergonzándose de ello, y se habían confesado el último día que se vieron, cuando pensaron que era el final, que no saldrían vivos de la batalla. Y aquel amanecer, del último día de sus vidas, se amaron, entregándose por completo, como luego se entregaron  a la lucha, sin miedo a morir, porque ya se lo habían dicho todo. Ninguno murió, pero nunca supieron nada del otro, imaginando que dormiría para siempre. Y allí estaban, tantos años después, frente a frente, en aquella habitación.

Había recibido una carta, que lo dejó sentado en la mesa del despacho, una carta que lo citaba en aquella habitación que hacía casi veinte años que no pisaba. Y cuando entró, la luz de la tarde entraba a raudales por la ventana de cortinas blancas, un hombre lo esperaba sentado en una silla de espaldas a la puerta. Se estremeció, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, deseoso a la vez de que aquel hombre fuese el mismo al que dejó durmiendo desnudo tantos años atrás.

El hombre se levantó cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Tragó saliva, los nervios le retorcían el estómago, nunca había estado tan nervioso. El otro hombre sonreía, su sonrisa era trémula.  Y se acercó lentamente a él. No podía verle bien la cara, estaba a contraluz. Sólo pudo distinguir sus ojos cuando estaban a la distancia de un abrazo. Era él. Realmente era él. Sus ojos verdes no habían cambiado, brillaban con la misma intensidad.

Se abrazaron, sin decirse nada. Aunque había muchas cosas que decir. Rodeó con sus brazos a Harry, que a su vez lo apretaba contra su pecho. Podía notar los latidos de su corazón. No quería separarse nunca de él. Nunca más estaría solo. Aflojando un poco el abrazo, Harry le cogió  la cara con dulzura, y se miraron a los ojos. Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo había echado de menos, y puso las manos en los amplios hombros del moreno, ahora ya un poco canoso. Pero cuando iba a despegar los labios, el Gryffindor cerró la distancia que los separaba y lo besó con ternura, sin hacer apenas presión. Poniendo todo su corazón y toda su alma en aquel beso.

No podría decir cuanto rato estuvieron así, abrazados, con las cabezas juntas, sin hablar, escuchando las palabras que dictaban los latidos de su corazón, pero cuando abrió los ojos, la luz de la tarde había dado paso a la luz de las farolas de la calle. Se separaron y sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Harry- susurró con voz ronca.

- Lo se, y yo a ti, mi vida, y yo a ti- los ojos le brillaban acuosos, las lágrimas se acumulaban, amenazando con desbordarse.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- por toda respuesta, el moreno lo besó, ahora con más pasión, con una lujuria exigente, pero sin dejar de ser tierno. Cuando le acarició el torso, por encima de la camisa, el comenzó a desabrocharse los botones. Pero Harry detuvo su mano y se separó de un poco de él, para susurrar en sus labios:

- No te desnudes todavía, tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo. Para nosotros.

_No te desnudes todavía_

_Espera un poco más_

_No tengas prisa_

_El tiempo es algo_

_Que quedó detrás_

Continuó besándolo con cariño y paciencia, acariciándolo mientras tocaba lo más profundo de su alma, lentamente, haciéndolo llorar. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaron. Se estaban amando como aquel día, pero sin ninguna prisa ahora. Ponían su corazón en cada beso suave, en cada caricia, en cada suspiro. Harry desabrochó con lentitud exasperante cada botón de la camisa blanca de Draco, besando después, el torso pálido que le iba siendo mostrado.

_La eternidad es un latido_

_Un solo corazón_

_El tuyo, el mío abrazados_

_En perfecta comunión._

Cuando la camisa dejó de ser un estorbo, Draco comenzó con la camisa de Harry, con la misma lentitud de su compañero, repitiendo todos los pasos, botón tras botón, besaba el pedacito de piel bronceada que iba descubriendo y subía hasta los labios entreabiertos para besarlos, sintiendo el jadeo suspendido en el aire. Podía notar como la excitación de ambos crecía, a través de sus pantalones, erección contra erección, llevándolos más allá del pensamiento racional, obligándose a ir despacio, a no dejarse llevar por la lujuria contenida durante años. En una exquisita tortura mantenida.

_Cuando el deseo estalle_

_Como rompe una flor_

_Te quitaré el vestido_

_Te cubriré de amor._

Draco deseaba más que nada en este mundo arrancarle los pantalones a Harry y sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto a él, para cubrirlo de besos, para fundirse con él.

_Y en la espera_

_Te pediría…no te desnudes todavía_

_No te desnudes todavía_

_No te desnudes todavía_

_No te desnudes todavía…no_

Pero se contuvo, esta vez lo harían sin prisas, no corriendo como la otra vez. Esta vez nada los haría separarse antes de tiempo. Quería verlo despertar a su lado y entre sus brazos. Ya no había Voldemort que se lo impidiera. Nunca más lo dejaría. Estaban ahora juntos y sería para siempre.

_No quiero ahora_

_Que me descubras toda la verdad_

_Que la verdad no es lo evidente_

_Sino su mitad_

Las manos de Harry, bajaron con lentitud por su espalda, hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones, y desabrochó el botón para después cubrirlo de caricias, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua cada centímetro de piel expuesto, besándolo luego de lleno en los labios, acariciando su lengua, explorando toda su boca. Bajó su cremallera manteniéndolo abrazado, tumbados sobre la cama que había sido testigo de su amor quince o dieciséis años atrás. Acarició su pelo, todavía rebelde, pero más corto de lo que recordaba. Había amado a un muchacho que aún estaba dentro de aquel cuerpo maduro que tenía encima. Y amaría al hombre que era ahora, en aras del chico que fue. Sin importarle lo mucho que hubiera podido cambiar.

 Le bajaba los pantalones mientras mordisqueaba sus muslos, lampiños todavía a sus cuarenta años. Y tensó los músculos, notando como la mano del hombre amado pasaba por encima de su sexo, sin llegar a tocarlo, dejando escapar un gemido. Harry acarició con cariño sus pies y los masajeó con destreza para luego besar cada dedo, mojando con sus lágrimas, la planta, al apoyarlos contra su mejilla. Él hizo lo mismo con el moreno, repitiendo cada movimiento, cada caricia como si se tratase de un ritual.

Por fin estaban desnudos,  el uno en brazos del otro, totalmente entregados, y se acariciaron con avidez, pero ralentizando el momento de la verdad, en el fondo, ambos tenían miedo, de que lo que habían glorificado toda su vida, no fuese igual a como lo recordaban. Harry acarició atrevido el pene de Draco, que ya enhiesto, creció un poco más ante la caricia amada, y se movió contra su cuerpo para besarlo en el cuello. Bajó trazando un camino de besos húmedos por todo el pálido abdomen de Draco, cuyos músculos ondulaban bajo el toque de su amante, para el único dueño de aquella piel. Creía que lloraría de felicidad cuando se encontró dentro de aquella caverna húmeda, que había soñado durante todas las noches que habían estado separados, se agarró a las sábanas de hilo y gritó. El clímax se acercaba, y así se lo dijo a Harry, que con mil caricias, y suaves besos por todo su cuerpo, se puso detrás de él y lo instó a separar las piernas.

La tortura no podía durar mucho tiempo más, el moreno acariciaba sus nalgas, aún firmes, trazando una y otra vez, el camino de su perineo, con una suavidad y sutileza tal, que no sabía si realmente lo tocaba, mientras el placer lo envolvía, turbándole la vista, aflorando sus nervios, como si su piel fuese mucho más fina. Y entonces, con dolorosa lentitud Harry comenzó a besar su entrada, a humedecerla con tal de prepararlo. Primero un dedo, que entró, se movió y salió, infinidad de veces, después, dos dedos, y más tarde tres, que lo lubricaban, haciéndolo gemir de impaciencia, deseando que Harry acabara ya, pero a la vez, deseando prolongar aquello hasta el fin de sus días. Fuera la noche comenzaba a clarear.

_Quiero mirarte con los ojos_

_Del amanecer_

_Como la noche mira al día_

_Que tarda en nacer._

Entonces, con el mismo ritmo que habían llevado toda la tarde, el moreno comenzó a introducir su sexo en Draco, provocando un grito de dolor en el rubio, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hacía aquello, casi veinte años. La mano de Harry en su muslo lo tranquilizó, mientras lo acariciaba, sin moverse, trazando círculos en su espalda y pierna, a la vez que besaba su espalda. Sin previo aviso, notó como cogían su pene y lo acariciaba, haciéndolo olvidarse del dolor desgarrante que sentía entre sus glúteos, poco a poco se iba transformando en una sensación familiar, que lo llenaba de calor, y sus músculos se relajaron, Harry entendió el mensaje y inició el movimiento repetitivo lentamente, si dejar de acariciar a su amante, a su amado.

_Cuando el deseo estalle_

_Como rompe una flor_

_Te quitaré el vestido_

_Te cubriré de amor_

Como un latigazo, una oleada de placer sacudió a Draco, arqueó la espalda y retrocedió, buscando un mayor contacto, y se derramó sobre su estómago y la mano de Harry, que a su vez, se había vaciado dentro del rubio, un instante después salió de él y le dio la vuelta para abrazarlo. Con la cabeza cubierta de cabellos albinos en  su amplio pecho, y sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo jadeante, que se había curtido con el paso de los años, y aún así seguía siendo adorable. La luz del sol comenzaba a darles en la cara, caldeando sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados. Draco se durmió, envuelto en la calidez del abrazo de Harry.

_Y en la espera…te pediría_

_No te desnudes todavía_

_No te desnudes todavía_

_No te denudes todavía_

_No te desnudes todavía…no._

Estaba recostado sobre un codo, estudiando los cambios que la edad había trazado en el cuerpo de Harry, algunas pequeñas cicatrices, que trazó con sus dedos, el vello suave y flexible de su pecho, algunas canas en su cabeza, las arrugas en la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos, la barba que comenzaba a salir. Pero el resto estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Sintió al moreno removerse en su abrazo, y sus ojos se abrieron, iluminando la habitación.

- Buenos días- sonrió de forma encantadora, que hizo que Draco se inclinase y lo besara.

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Te vi por el Callejón Diagon, y entonces investigué, y compré esta casa, y te escribí, sin decirte quien era, para que la sorpresa fuese mayor. ¿No te ha gustado?- preguntó con un deje de temor en la voz.

- Si, si que me ha gustado, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, Harry en serio, nunca había sido tan feliz.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si…, bueno, si vamos a estar juntos, o nos separaremos con un beso, y me lo he pasado genial, gracias, y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

- ¿Tú quieres eso?- el miedo se podía oler en la voz de Draco- Yo no he venido aquí para echar solo un polvo, Harry. Te quiero.

- No, yo lo que quiero es estar siempre contigo, te amo Draco, nunca podré amar a nadie más. Solo eres tú. Tú eres la vida, Draco.

Simplemente lo besó, abrazándolo aún más, mientras veían al sol alzarse sobre el horizonte.


End file.
